


Esos desconocidos de los sueños

by rantingprince



Series: Viajes sin retorno [1]
Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: 2p verse, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Dystopia, F/M, M/M, argchi, past Victoria/Martín just saying
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rantingprince/pseuds/rantingprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De cómo, un día, Martín descubrió que había encontrado algo que nunca buscó. O mejor dicho, cómo ese algo chocó con él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esos desconocidos de los sueños

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dumbassprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbassprincess/gifts).



> Este fic es del universo 2p, por si las dudas, onda, dude, se los dije de todas las formas que se puede. That's all i wanna say.

I.  
Tres horas más tarde, Martín sigue en el mismo punto en el que empezó. No es que sea una novedad, nunca nada en su vida lo es, desde hace años que no hay nada que valga la pena mencionar, si se lo preguntan. Eso hasta ahora, hasta el cuerpo delgado y encorvado que está sentado en su piso, a un lado del sillón.  
Y dice mucho de su vida que, incluso con la novedad a tres pasos de distancia, esté paralizado en la puerta de entrada.  
Aún puede escuchar el escándalo afuera, puede sentir las sirenas de los guardianes alejándose lento, como si esperaran que su presa saliera de su escondite en cualquier momento, atraída por la falsa seguridad.

Él sabe la verdad, de todas formas. Sabe que nadie saldrá, ni inocentes ni culpables, hasta que hayan pasado al menos cuatro horas desde la última sirena que alcanzaron a escuchar, por si las dudas, porque siempre es mejor no enfrentarse a los cuerpos de metal.  
Los viejos dicen que antes no era así, que es un atropello a la razón, hablan de carnets, de huellas digitales, de policías hechos de carne y hueso, pero Martín ya ni siquiera recuerda su infancia, así que poco puede opinar. Por no decir que simplemente mira al piso y aprieta los labios, intentando convencerse de que en realidad no le importa como fue en la antigüedad.

\- Ya se fueron -murmura bajito, dejando que sus manos suelten la puerta lentamente por primera vez desde que entrara a su hogar, la palma sudorosa y fría; mientras mira la sonrisa llena de dientes que le da el extraño en su sala de estar.  
Sus ojos verdes lo miran de arriba a abajo, mientras baja la pistola con pereza, como si supiera de antemano que no va a suceder nada más de lo que ya haya pasado (Martín no puede saberlo, a fin de cuentas, ya estaba ahí cuando él entró) - Sabes que no es verdad -ríe, bajo, como si le costara.- Van a quedarse al menos unas horas... -añade, encogiéndose de hombros, y sacándose la mano del costado por primera vez.

Martín no está acostumbrado a ver heridas, ni cortes más gruesos de lo que haría un papel, incluso eso es mucho decir, a fin de cuentas, el papel no se usa desde hace años, pero aún así se encuentra mirando la sangre caer a gotas sobre su alfombra, y al niño..., Al terrorista (se corrige mentalmente, apretando los labios) levantándose la polera con apenas una mueca.  
Ni un solo quejido de dolor para acompañar el ruido húmedo de la polera despegándose lentamente de la piel dañada.

  
Quizá pasa por su mente ayudarlo, quizá no, la verdad es que su cuerpo se paraliza casi inmediatamente mientras lo mira. Su boca termina de secarse mientras ve los tatuajes de su abdomen, el símbolo del Apex recorriendo desde su cuello hasta el final de su brazo, y sus ojos verdes entrecerrándose con cada roce.

\- No voy a irme -susurra, casi gentilmente mientras saca una botellita y una jeringa de su bolso. Martín ni siquiera encuentra la fuerza para replicarle, no es que alguna vez la haya tenido, si lo piensa.- No voy a morir tampoco, ¿te importaría hacer café?  
Eso es lo que hace falta para que suelte el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, aparentemente. Martín asiente, mudo, y de repente está en la cocina, calentando agua en el viejo hervidor de su madre. Cuando el pito del agua suena, casi puede jurar que no escucha al niño gritar.

 

Manuel, así dice que se llama, se va de noche, pasada la hora de queda. Martín ni siquiera se atreve a ofrecerle quedarse en su diminuto departamento. Lo piensa, si, pero sus labios siguen igual de apretados que en la tarde, y Manuel le muestra una sonrisa llena de dientes blancos mientras saca su pistola.  
\- No te preocupes, volveré a visitarte. -murmura como si dijera una broma, con la cara iluminada por un humor que Martín desconoce, para luego salir por la ventana.

La puerta tiene el pestillo puesto, la seguridad está activada como todos los días, pero afuera se escucha el silbido de un motor eléctrico cobrando vida. Martín no necesita asomarse para saber que es una de esas nuevas motocicletas de aire, las ha escuchado en el centro, cerca de donde trabaja, y ha visto a los niños elevarse a toda velocidad con cierta envidia; para luego verlos caer desde ahí, el ruido sordo de sus cuerpos asotandose contra el asfalto un perfecto recordatorio de que no han sido hechos para el cielo.

  
No se atreve a salir a ver si Manuel es el que conduce, o si lo vinieron a buscar, o si quizá los guardianes reemplazaron sus sirenas por armas de asalto ahora que tienen libertad de honrar su programación. De hecho, solo se queda ahí, parado en medio de su sala, escuchando en la oscuridad.

Al final termina tomando su computadora y trabajando hasta el amanecer.

 

En las noticias de la mañana siguiente mencionan un nuevo acto terrorista del Apex. Anuncian que se cerrarán las redes por el día, y hablan sobre rondas extras de los vigilantes. Martín ni siquiera pestañea cuando ve aparecer el símbolo del apex en su pantalla, pero tampoco logra quitárselo de la cabeza por el resto de la mañana.

A veces Martín piensa que es el único que realmente recuerda lo que es el Apex, cómo nació en un foro, y se volvió una broma mundial que se salió de las manos. Recuerda haber sido un niño también, y ver en el foro ese mismo diseño tribal como insignia, como una burla que volvieron un esténcil. Recuerda cuando aún era un juego pintar las líneas en una pared, dibujarlas en sus brazos, aunque inicialmente la pensaron para que estuviera en las piernas, en los dedos, en cualquier lugar donde se pudiera esconder.

Recuerda haber tenido dibujado el diseño en su pie un verano. Y haber visto posts de collares y aros hechos en base a las mismas líneas entrecruzadas.  
Las mismas líneas que nunca significaron nada para empezar, y que ahora eran razón para ser interrogados. Había visto documentales en las noticias, hace años, cuando el Apex recién estaba tomando un nombre en los callejones de las ciudades, entre los presos por piratería informática; sobre los significados oscuros que tenían esas dos líneas, y había apagado la televisión bajo la mirada furibunda de Victoria.

  
\- Estaba viéndolo, Martín. -había dicho ella, sus lindos labios rojos apenas moviéndose entre cada palabra. Si algo se podía decir de su esposa (o ex-esposa, si le preguntaban a ella), es que nunca necesitó siquiera subir el tono de voz para mostrarle lo peligrosa que podía ser, lo enojada que podía llegar a estar.  
\- Son puras mentiras, Vicky -había respondido él, encogiéndose de hombros para seguir trabajando en su propia pantalla, como toda la vida.- El Apex no funciona así.  
\- ¡Ya! Qué vas a saber vos, si siempre estás acá encerrado. Qué vas a saber vos de una rebelión, Martín.  
\- Obvio que sé, fui parte del Apex cuando... -la carcajada de Victoria realmente le dañó los tímpanos, o quizá él la sintió más fuerte, más aguda y mucho más hiriente mientras su mujer se paraba, pasándose un dedo por los ojos, como si le preocupara que reírse tan fuerte pudiese correr su maquillaje. La risa sonando y sonando y sonando en el aire.  
\- Si tú. Obvio, tú. ¿Ellos te pagaban las tinturas para el pelo, querido? ¿Era ese tu papel en la organización?

Después de eso había muerto la conversación. Martín había apretado los labios hasta que dolía, y Victoria se había levantado de la mesa a hacerse un té.

 

II.

Su matrimonio con Victoria había durado exactamente 3 años, y se había marchitado incluso antes. Ella solía decir que no había sido su culpa, que estaba todo en las respuestas distantes y ajenas de Martín. Él había apretado los labios, firmando en silencio el divorcio. No solía pensar demasiado en ello, a fin de cuentas, para algo tenía trabajo. Quizá por eso era tan perturbadora la mirada de Manuel dos semanas después, sentado en el marco de su ventana con una sonrisa, y los googles afirmando desordenadamente el pelo negro y lacio.

Los ojos de Manuel se parecen a los de ella, brillantes, con una vida, un salvajismo que él jamás habría podido tener.

Martín no se asusta como el común de la gente, donde otros corren o gritan, él se queda estático, como un venado frente a las luces de un automóvil (aunque esa referencia ya no tenga tanto sentido como tenía en su infancia, si considera que encontrar animales en los caminos es prácticamente un milagro hoy en día). Quieto y con los dientes apretados hasta que pase el peligro. No es apropósito, ni siquiera lo nota al comienzo, pero tampoco puede evitarlo, y más tarde, cuando Manuel por fin levanta las manos en señal de rendición, Martín siente el dolor y el cansancio de su mandíbula burlándose de él.

\- ¡Tranquilo, tranquilo! Hoy no me sigue nada- ríe el niño, terminando de entrar en su casa de un salto.  
La risa de Manuel es larga y contagiosa, pero en esa situación no hace más que erizar los pelos de la nuca de Martín; el tatuaje negro exhibiéndose en su piel como un chiste, algo estridente y liviano que Martín apenas puede asociar con la sentencia de muerte que realmente es. La ropa es la misma de la última vez, y los bolsos amarrados en sus piernas y su cintura son los mismos también. Todo exceptuando a la sangre, al menos.  
\- Hoy podrías hacer té. Tomar tanto café no es bueno, ¿sabes?

Es curioso como Martín no registra el movimiento de Manuel hasta que está pasando a su lado, hacia el rincón del living donde estaba cuando se vieron por primera vez.  
\- A veces creo que la única razón para que Rio sea así, es la cantidad de café que consume. Siempre hay tazas de café a su al rededor, la mitad aún con café. Y se enfría, ¿sabes? No usa esas tazas que se mantienen calientes, oh no, para ser un hacker, Rio es más de los tradicionalistas -Manuel habla como si se conocieran de toda la vida, aunque es obvio que no, habla como si Martín pudiese entender algo de lo que dice.

O quizá es precisamente esa la razón de que hable, que Martín no entiende una sola palabra de su conversación unilateral.

\- Es más un hombre de cerámica, dice él, que si la taza no se rompe cuando la lanzas, no es taza. Y si tiene circuitos, es un computador, no una taza, así que no puede tener su café -sigue y sigue, sin siquiera mirarlo, mientras abre un agujero en la tela de su sillón con una daga.

Martín ni siquiera encuentra la fuerza para decir más que un "Oh" mientras lo ve sacar un pendrive del agujero. Es pequeño y plateado, y Martín puede imaginar una y mil maneras de cómo llegó eso allí, o por qué perseguían a Manuel el día anterior.  
\- Dijo que no harías nada. -murmura Manuel ante su mirada, la sonrisa desaparecida de su rostro mientras guarda su daga.- Dijo que ni siquiera me ibas a hablar, pero no creí que fuera cierto. No creí que fueras a mirarme nada más.

Martín puede jurar que Manuel no es más que una sombra, una alucinación que va de aquí a allá sin que él siquiera lo note; o al menos eso piensa cuando Manuel se levanta, ágil y peligroso, acercándose hacia él. Casi no ve su ceño frunciéndose, los labios apretados, y los puños cerrándose.  
Todo lo que Martín ve son los tatuajes, negros y estridentes contra la piel bronceada.

\- No le creí. -repite él, bajito, como si estuviese hablando consigo mismo- ¿Eres un hacker? ¿Sabes qué soy? -la pregunta va despacio, controlada, y apenas a unos pasos de distancia, donde Manuel recupera su sonrisa.- Me llaman Santiago.

Martín no sabe que pasa por su cara, pero al siguiente segundo, Manuel está sonriendole, una sonrisa llena de dientes blancos mientras le tiende la mano para despedirse. Habla rápido sobre todo, y sobre nada; pide perdón por el sillón, habla de tazas y café, de manchas de sangre en su alfombra, y guardianes que van a pasar por su departamento a las seis.

  
Y luego se va por la misma ventana. Esta vez Martín lo ve irse en la motocicleta de aire, ve como las ruedas se iluminan de una luz verde brillante, como sus ojos, antes de que acelere con un silbido y un gesto vago en la mano.  
Martín alcanza a ver la pistola en su cintura, y no se mueve de ahí hasta dos horas más tarde, cuando efectivamente ve a los guardianes hacer su ronda en la comunidad.

En las noticias dan otro informe sobre la búsqueda infructuosa. Un robo y un asesinato del que Martín no termina de escuchar antes de apagar la televisión.

 

III.

Si es sincero, es poco lo que recuerda del funcionamiento interno del Apex, y de lo que recuerda siempre es difícil saber qué era parte del juego, y qué es parte del grupo subversivo. Tampoco es que sea tan importante, o al menos eso se trata de decir mientras empuja su trabajo a un lado para buscar en las redes por Santiago, por Manuel, y por Rio. Busca por todo lo que puede, y un poco de lo que no puede también.  
Piensa en la pregunta, en el pendrive, en la pistola y en los ojos verdes de Manuel más de lo que le gustaría reconocer, pero es difícil detenerse. Sobretodo cuando hasta hace dos semanas su vida era un ir y venir de trabajo, de oficina, y de recuerdos inútiles.

Ni siquiera nota la raíz rubia que comienza a salir en su cabello hacia el final de la semana, a fin de cuentas, no ha encontrado el tiempo de ir a comprar la tintura negra que utiliza.

Esa noche, Martín se encuentra a si mismo mirando las noticias con interés. Cazando cada documental del Apex, cada lista de sospechosos que puede, sin embargo no hay nada.  
Dice mucho de la vida actual que en el momento en que le interesa realmente el supuesto ataque terrorista, lo más interesante en las noticias sea sobre una idol y su chihuahua que tuvo un exitoso transplante de piernas traseras electrónicas.  
Martín apaga la tele con un enojo que no sabía que podía sentir, y mientras el holograma de la pantalla desaparece frente a sus ojos, da un sorbo a su té; preguntándose ausente si la cerámica le daría un sabor distinto.

 

IV.  
Los días después de eso pasan sin novedad. No vuelve a ver a Manuel, ni noticias sobre robos en la TV. Ve uno que otro documental, pero incluso cuando espera que sean reales, sabe que son solo basura sensacionalista. Es como si hubiese despertado de un sueño extrañamente emocionante, uno que no se va a repetir más, y todo lo que quiere ahora es volver a quedarse dormido.

Es verano, y en unos meses más habrá elecciones en la República, así que las calles parecen inusualmente vivas mientras camina hacia su trabajo. A su alrededor, la gente es una mezcla difusa de adultos cansados caminando hacia al menos seis horas detrás de una pantalla, y jóvenes caminando hacia los institutos de capacitación, con el mismo cansancio, y quizá algo más de resentimiento, uno nunca sabe.

No puede evitar buscar el rostro de Manuel entre los escolares que ve pasar, pero no hay nada, y de todas maneras, ninguno de los ojos clavados en el piso coinciden con la mirada salvaje del terrorista.

Son solo siluetas caminando a su alrededor, y si es sincero, él es la silueta más pequeña, la más gris. Demasiado solo, demasiado inexistente para encontrar a un ser realmente vivo como Manuel. Martín tiene un trabajo de oficina, siempre ha sido el mismo, y probablemente siempre lo será. Se sienta en un cubículo, y tipea en teclados que se sostienen sobre el aire, planos y sin ruido alguno. Es su vida, y aunque le cueste trabajo acostumbrarse luego de los sueños con Manuel, está bien.

Nunca ha querido más, tampoco ha esperado menos.

Por eso le extraña cuando se encuentra a si mismo inclinándose hacia su ventana para ver las turbas enfrentarse a los guardianes esa tarde. Van a haber elecciones en la República, pronto, pero eso no significa que nada vaya a cambiar. Son todos la misma persona en distintas pieles, la misma idea, y las mismas medidas represivas que han existido desde que terminara la guerra hace años.

Y usualmente eso está bien para Martín. Usualmente ni siquiera levanta la vista, cuando escucha la voz de la secretaria en los parlantes, hablando sobre permanecer en el edificio, sobre revueltas no autorizadas, y sobre el descuento de salario que les espera si piensan siquiera en dejar de trabajar.

Hoy sin embargo, hay una motivación nueva. Camila, la secretaria, habla sobre evacuaciones, sobre una alerta de bomba, y la transmisión se corta con un gritito histérico y una explosión, pero Martín solo puede mirar a la gente abajo peleando. Son todos jóvenes, y algunos son demasiado viejos, pero todos están perdiendo. Como siempre.  
Lo único excepcional es una cabeza de cabello negro, un cuerpo esbelto que se sube sobre uno de los guardianes y le saca la cabeza metálica con un grito de euforia. Con risas contagiosas que se elevan en el aire en medio del caos.  
Con un brazo tatuado desde el cuello a la muñeca, con líneas que nunca antes significaron tanto para Martín.

Sobre el cuerpo sin cabeza, Manuel levanta la mirada y sonríe como si supiera que está ahí mirando lo que no le importa. Y aunque sabe que no lo puede ver a través de los vidrios reflectantes de la ventana, Martín sonríe un poco también, casi sin sentir el temblor que ocasionan las explosiones en el edificio.

V.

\- Soy un predador -comenta Manuel ese mismo día, entrando a su oficina con una sonrisa de dientes blancos, y cortes en las mejillas y los brazos. Martín en realidad no sabe qué responder a eso, no cuando está pegado a su escritorio, intentando decidir si vale la pena salir del edificio al enfrentamiento civil, o esperar que termine de caerle el techo encima. - No somos los hackers que todos esperan. Pero si peleamos por ellos. -Manuel camina sin siquiera mirar los vidrios rotos que está pisando, y Martín se pregunta si también escucha el pitido constante en los tímpanos luego del pandemonio de explosiones.- Somos las herramientas del Apex, a veces creamos turbas, a veces robamos.

Manuel se ríe suave esta vez, como si temiese asustarlo, y le tiende la mano encogiéndose de hombros.

\- A veces rastreamos miembros antiguos, y los ayudamos.

Nunca antes se ha sentido tan parecido a un venado frente a un camión, como cuando acepta la mano de Manuel cerrándose en torno a la suya. Con eso acepta mucho en verdad, acepta un abrazo que no pidió ni correspondió (ni entendió, a decir verdad, y risas en su oído, un coro de risas que algo hacen para acallar el zumbido de la pelea afuera, y las explosiones adentro.

\- Debo admitir, que en realidad no te estaba buscando cuando te encontré la primera vez, Martín.  
\- No importa. -se oye murmurar, como recordando que también sabe hablar. Aparentemente, eso es una gran sorpresa para Manuel también, porque se separa con grandes ojos verdes mirándolo sorprendidos.- Yo tampoco te estaba buscando a ti, pero está bien, supongo.

Es la primera vez que Martín realmente ve a un niño cuando lo ve. Manuel es todo risas ahora, palmeándole la espalda suavemente.

\- ¡Todo este tiempo pensando que eras mudo! Supongo que Rio tenía razón. Simplemente es difícil sacarle palabras a alguien que no tiene nada que decir.

Hay un eco distante en esa frase, un eco que le suena a Victoria, y un poco a verdad. Pero Martín lo deja pasar mientras sigue a Manuel fuera del edificio, de las turbas y de las explosiones.


End file.
